


Melt My Heart to Stone

by kaskaskasleil



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sickfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: Nutmeg's life is calm enough. It's been five years since the near disaster that threatened to throw the world into chaos, and the now fifteen year old lives in a homey stone hut at the edge of treasure town with her admittedly flawed parental figure, Gengar. She spends much of her time with her partner Petal, taking jobs, exploring, helping out pokemon around town, and just lounging idly beside her at times. Unsuprisingly, feelings for her ivysaur companion soon begin to sprout, and she finds herself unable to stop thinking of her partner. However, Petal doesn't seem to share her partner's feelings, and the seemingly familiar tale of love turns potentially fatal as Nutmeg's feelings grows and continually root themselves deeper into the marowak's chest. Will Petal save her friend, make the cold tendrils of unrequited love wither and die, or will the bitter thorns rip Nutmeg apart from the inside?





	Melt My Heart to Stone

Nutmeg briskly walked through the wiry grass, the many fallen leaves crunching underneath of her feet, and back towards her house at the edge of town, the marowak's cheeks heated as her partner, Petal dashed off to her own house. Once the ivysaur was out of sight, she collapsed against the stone side of the hut and breathed a deep sigh. Nutmeg's gaze rested on the small, bright yellow stone in the palm of her hand. Most likely a crystal of some sort. Her favorite color, too.

The memory of how she'd acquired it brought a blush back to her pale face. Earlier that day, Nutmeg had been on a rescue mission with Petal, as she often was. Once they'd found the poor little eevee and guided him back out of the forest to his mother, petal had suggested the two of them stay for a few moments. She'd then stated that it was a perfect day for a stroll through the forest. It was early autumn, the leaves falling to the ground and forming piles of many hues.

The cool air felt refreshing as they strolled along, admiring the beauty of the forest. The marrowak remembered everything about her partner. The way she gripped her partner's hand with a vine, the tone of her voice, her expression, the jokes she had told. Nutmeg's gaze had suddenly caught on a large pile of rocks, more specifically what sat atop the stone. A yellow crystal glinted in the mid afternoon sun. Nutmeg had then voiced how beautiful she'd found the stone, prompting her partner to state she'd climb up and get it for her.

"It's fine!" Nutmeg had replied. "I don't need to have it, I can be just as satisfied catching a glimpse of it from a distance."

"I saw the the way your eyes lit up! I'm getting it for you. It would make a nice necklace." Her partner had replied.

The Ivysaur then scaled to the top of the rocks, Nutmeg constantly yelling a "Please be careful!",  or " Watch out!". When Petal finally made it down, a sudden shuffling was heard from inside a large crevice in the rock. Followed by a low growl, as a huge ursaring treaded out. It turned out that many of the rocks Petal had sent showering down had hit the bear pokemon square in the face, which he wasn't to happy about. The two pokemon then ran the whole way out of the forest.

Upon making it safely to town, Petal had said goodbye giving nutmeg a light kiss on the cheek before bounding off to her own home. That brought Nutmeg to where she was now, sitting flustered on her front porch.

 _It wasn't like that._ Nutmeg told herself.  _she just meant it in a friendly way._

But that hadn't been all. Before leaving, the ivysaur handed Nutmeg the yellow crystal, and asked her to attend the annual Fall Harvest Festival as her date, to which the marowak agreed.

 

 

Nutmeg suddenly let out a single cough, and felt something light land in the palm of her hand. She looked down to see a pale pink flowers petal.

 _Did that just...come out of me?_ She questioned to herself, rather confused.

She sighed. It was strange, sure, but she ought to go inside, where it was warm. The cold was what caused coughs, after all. Tossing the petal to the ground, she opened the wooden door, immediately spotting Gengar leaning against a wall. He smiled upon seeing his charge, getting up to greet her. 

"Finally deciding to come in, are we kiddo? I was wondering how long you were just gonna sit out there! What were you gonna do, wait till Petal came to get ya the next day?" Gengar joked. "Or was I just gonna have to drag ya inside? Keh keh keh." He chuckled.

Nutmeg scoffed. There were a few cons to living with Gengar, such as putting up with his sense if humor, or stupid jokes and puns. But it was all worth it, for a parent.

"I was trying to delay having to look at you as long as I possibly could." The fifteen year old retorted.

Gengar clasped his hand over his chest, feigning a look of hurt, which quickly faded back into a grin.

"Well, anyway, welcome home, kiddo." He spoke warmly.

Before she could reply, Nutmeg's small body was racked by a small fit of coughing. Gender patted her back with a worried expression, assuming the marowak to be choking. Nutmeg finally coughed up a tiny, pale pink bloom.

"Is that a flower? Keh keh keh keh!" Gengar began his uncannily annoying laughter once more. "Have ya just been strollin' around, eating flowers all day?" He broke into another fit of laughter.

Nutmeg stared down at the tiny flower laying on the floor.

_Did I just cough up another of those things? It looks the right size and shape. Why am I coughing flowers anyway? It's do weird._

"Oh Arceus!" Gengar continued. "I can just picture it! You just sittin' there, grazin' like a tauros! Keh keh keh keh!" He then preceded to fall onto the floor dramatically.

 _How immature can an adult be?_ Nutmeg questioned.  _He's so irritating sometimes! It's like he tries to drive me insane!_

"Whenever you're finished." Nutmeg sighed impatiently.

Gengar had laughed so hard he was tearing up. He wiped at his eyes and turned to face the marowak. 

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought it sounded like a good idea to eat random flowers! That's like something a little kid would do!" He retorted.

"I wasn't eating flowers!" Nutmeg snapped.

" _Sure_ you weren't, kiddo.  _sure you weren't._ " He replied. "Guess those flowers just flew into your mouth all by themselves?"

Nutmeg thought of a comeback, when a knock suddenly sounded at the door.

 


End file.
